Prologue (Season 15)
Prologue is the first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on April 2nd, 2017 for FIRST members and April 9th, 2017 for the general public. It is the 304th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Caboose *Sarge *Tucker *Donut *Lopez *Church (Implied) *Agent Washington (mentioned) Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews *Frank *Carlos Trabka UNSC * Vargas * Unnamed Botanist * Unnamed CO Others *Several criminals *Several investigators Plot A group of soldiers who look exactly like members of the Blood Gulch Crew perpetrates a terrorist attack at a UNSC secure supply depot, ruthlessly murdering the entire staff and leaving no witnesses. They leave the scene with their alleged leader, a soldier in cobalt armor carrying a sniper rifle, who leaves his helmet behind at the scene after getting blood on it. Later on, Reporter Dylan Andrews from Interstellar Daily sneaks into the area with her cameraman and determines, before getting caught, that the attack was executed by the Reds and Blues, who went missing ten months after the Chorus incident and have since been blamed for several similar attacks. Since Chorus' rediscovery, the planet has tried to remain independent from the rest of the galaxy. The attacks, seen as the Reds and Blues siding with Chorus, are complicating matters and leading the UNSC to consider military action. Andrews's boss Carlos Trabka scolds her for chasing the Reds and Blues' story and, in turn, getting herself caught in legal situations that are expensive for the station. Dylan does not want to leave the story be: she was the reporter who profiled the Reds and Blues after Project Freelancer, and knows them enough to know something is up. She requests for two weeks to follow up on the story, but Carlos only gives her one, as well as demanding daily dispatches so he can stay up to date on her story. With permission granted to continue the story, Dylan decides to first go to the same place where Agent Washington went when he tracked down the Reds and Blues: Blood Gulch. Transcript To be written... Gallery To be added... Trivia * This episode takes place approximately ten months after the events of The End. * Strangely, Grif and Simmons are not seen with the other Reds or Blues, nor are Agent Washington and Agent Carolina. * The botanist and Vargas are voiced by Austin comedian Kaci Beeler and her husband Roy Janik, respectively.Kaci Beeler's Twitter Beeler previously appeared as Number 27 in Rooster Teeth's live-action drama Day 5. * Dylan Andrews's acronyms that she uses to confuse the soldier: ** "BADDAD": Bomb Action, Detection, Decision, and Defusion. ** "RAR": Rapid Action Response. Possible reference to rar files. ** "FIAT": Forensic Identification Analytic Tech. ** "LOL RPG": Not identified, but this explains itself. ** "BPRD": This is a reference to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense comics from Dark Horse. ** "LSAT RTAA": the first is a reference to the standardized test required by many law schools, the second is a reference to the RT Animation's Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures, which is often abbreviated to that acronym. ** "FUBAR FOFHO": The first stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Repair, while the second is most likely nonsense. ** "FART": French Analysis Repair Transfer (referring to the cameraman); Andrews is giving him the title of "fart." ** "LCARS DDR": LCARS is the computer operating system from the Star Trek series. DDR is an abbreviation for double data rate, though it is also commonly used as an abbreviation for Dance Dance Revolution. ** "AOL": Most likely a reference to American Online. * Carlos Trabka mentions his kids like watching a show about "monster fighting sexy teenagers." This appears to be a nod to Rooster Teeth's other show RWBY, created by the late former ''Red vs. Blue ''animator Monty Oum. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 15